Sekirei Plan Will be Canceled
by DyingWarrior
Summary: Talk about hell. First you have to deal with one you Sekirei's in a coma. That's really bad. Second you have to deal with the Sekirei plan and try to stop it. That just sucks. Third you have to go back to school while doing all of these things. That's just hell. Follow Kuro once again in her second story as she deals with all of this. Read 151 Sekirei first!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fans out there! What is happening! It's what you have been waiting for the sequel to 151 Sekirei! I know you guys have been waiting for a while! So I was like I'm doing it the second I hit 60 Reviews so you gave me and I posted! So here it is! Well actually 59 but I think that last review is coming.**

**Chapter 1 Kuro's POV**

I wake up to the alarm in my room and quickly shut it off yawning as get up and get ready for the day. I quickly take a shower and heading back to my room. I move to my closet grabbing the uniform in it and pull it out. I look over the purple, black and white uniform and smile. I quickly get dressed and start to sneak out of the house.

I walk past Kirito's room and sigh and open the door quietly and look inside. Ever sense that battle a few months ago Kirito hasn't woken up and Drake, Mia, and Alexis have rarely left his side. I smile as I see Mia, Alexis, and Drake sleeping in his room. I close the door and sneak outside and start heading to school.

I sigh as I walk down the road and get on my purple and black Kawasaki ninja. I take my purple leather jacket and my black helmet out of the bag and put them both on. Then I take my keys out of my pocket starting the bike and I head over to my high school.

I get off my bike as soon as I reach the high school and sigh. I have always hated school but I was good at it. I park my bike on the side of the road and see the other kids staring at me. I pull off my helmet showing off my long black hair ending at my shoulders and my purple eyes. I put the helmet back in the bag and take the keys as I walk into the school.

I sigh as I head to first class which is Math and I sit in the back. I watch as a male teacher walks in and starts teaching. I look around at the kids in the room. Many girls and many guys no one really stood out that much. I let my eyes wonder and spot a couple up front holding hands. I look over the male and spot a Sekirei symbol on his neck. My eyes widen as I stare at them for the rest of class until the bell rings.

I shoot up as they walk out and follow the girl. I watch her walk towards the empty old gym and grab her opening the door and pull her in with me. I listen to the girl gasp as I do and shut the door. "What are you doing here?" I yell at the girl. I watch as she trembles.

"I…I…I…." I glare at the girl.

"Why are you two here?" I yell.

"Help!" The girl yells and I cover her mouth.

"Don't yell!" I mutter as I feel a hand grab my shoulder and pull me away. I turn around and see the Sekirei of the girl.

"Stay away from my Master!" He yells and throws me into the wall on the other side of the gym.

"Ryan don't hurt her!" The girl mutters but the guy doesn't listen. I get back up and feel pain shoot through my back.

"You bastard…" I mutter as I get up. "Calm down."

"No why should I?" He says as he walks up to me and punches me in the stomach. I growl loudly in anger.

"Kirito…" I mutter as he does.

**Kirito's POV**

I snap awake hearing Kuro call my name. I look around and see everyone else asleep. I get up and get dressed as I quickly head out and track Kuro. I run fast as I smell her blood and run into a school.

I run faster through the halls and slam open a door revealing a gym, and my master getting beat up by a Sekirei. I run over and grab the Sekirei by the back of the shirt and lift him up. "What do you think you're doing to my Master?!" I yell loudly at him. I see him tremble.

**Kuro's POV**

I smile as I see Kirito come and save me. "Kirito put him down." I mutter to him. He stares at me but nods and sets him down. Kirito gives me a hand and I take it gladly. "Been a while….4 or 5 months? I don't remember that well." I smile at him as he hugs me and the boy and girl stare.

**Well guys I finally updated…after I hurt my wrist…I think I might be clumsy horary…But I needed to do this so well I did. This is my update to you guys. I hope you review. I know its short but that's because I'm still sick and hurt. So please READ AND REVIEW! I love you guys and thank you for being my fans Ill try to update again soon but I would love some reviews. Also please tell me a good name for the sequel!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back now lets get this party started!**

**I woke up two week later my wounds all healed and my Ashikabi back in school. The final stage of the Sekirei Plan has began and im unsure what the result will be. I hate this plan and I just want it to be over with so that's why tonight im leaving.**

**Im going to hunt down Sekirei and kill them or at least take away there Sekirei symbol. It will be hard for me but I don't have a choice. I will end this plan. Then I will make a wish for all the Sekirei to be reunited with there Ashikabi's.**

**I slowly get up and put on my clothes some of my wounds still haven't healed but I no longer care. Most of my wounds are just really sore but a rib or two is still completely unhealed. I am surprised I haven't died yet.**

**I slowly slip out of the window and land in the back yard.**

**"****What do you think your doing?" I hear Homura say.**

**"****Going out for some fresh air." I reply.**

**"****Your still hurt you don't have to do this there has to be another way."**

**"****There isn't though…there is only two ways to end it and that is kill the Game Master or win the game."**

**"****Your wrong there is another option…"**

**I turn around to look at Homura. "What do you mean what is it..?"**

**"****Escape….We can escape the Sekirei Plan and live out our lives like normal people…There is no more need for sacrifice. You have the power you can set all the Sekirei free."**

**"****You know about the curse you know about the danger there is no way I can do this no way I can do this."**

**"****That's the thing your no longer alone you got me."**

**"****Fine spread the word…were leaving as soon as im healed.."**

**"****Good…once this happens.." **

**"****No Homura…Im gonna stay.."**

**"****Alright…that's your choice…I hope you know what your doing.."**

**"****I do…as soon as everyone is gone the Game Master will be weak and he will die."**

**"****Alright just make sure you live ok? We all don't need you dying. It would kill your Ashikabi…"**

**"****Trust me I wont die on you."**

**"****Are you sure?"**

**"****Yes…"**

**"****This is your only chance Homura don't screw it up." I turn around and walk into the house.**

**Homura chuckles lightly. "Ill try not to." He says as he jumps over the fence disappearing from sight.**

**"****Well this isn't the sort of thing I would expect from you Kirito." I hear a female voice say.**

"Don't worry about it Matsu." I say and I walk away.

"It's my job to worry we're friends aren't we?"

"I guess.."

"Let me help you." she interrupts.

"If you want to help keep the MBI off our tails."

"Alright Kirito if that's what you want"

She turns around and walks away. "I guess its time to practice." I say to myself and I walk away.

**Hey guys I know its been a while and im so sorry I had to fix my computer my hard drive died and then I had to get a new one and it took me a while to find one for my computer so im sorry! And im sorry its short but I wanted you guys to know im back!**


End file.
